


Our day in the sun

by amaresu



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Optimistic Future, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>promise that forever we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our day in the sun

Their cottage only has one level so Jarod built a staircase for them to race slinkys down. Parker filled their backyard with sunflowers because she likes the way they look. Some days they'll race each other down to the pond and dive in fully clothed to have water fights. The people in town talk about them in whispers, but all the girls come to Parker to learn self-defence and Jarod is the town fix-it.

She bought them every Nintendo game console ever made, but only purchased the Mario games. Late at night they'll argue over which console has the best version of Mario Kart and which Mario Brothers game is the best (Parker says 3 while Jarod claims Paper Mario wins the title).

They have three cats, all of which have the most pretentious names Parker has ever heard courtesy of Jarod. She refuses to use any of them and instead calls them Stripes, Mittens, and Orange. Jarod claims to be offended, but she's caught him using the names more then once.

They have plans to go to Debbie's graduation and Jarod built her the most impressive computer Parker's ever seen for a present. On Saturdays Sydney comes over for dinner and Who's Line re-runs. Half the time they ignore the show in favor of talking, but they turn on the tv ever week anyway.

Sydney told her once, while watching her draw obscene stick figures all over the kitchen chairs, that he'd say they were having a second childhood but since they never had a first one it would be disingenuous. They both laughed at Jarod's expression when he saw what she'd done. Sydney offered to help paint over them, but Jarod declined and claimed he would get used to them.

She's not sure if Sydney was right, that they're acting like children because they've never been able to, but she is happy. Happy in ways she never thought she could be and so is Jarod, so it's enough for them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Our day in the sun [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388991) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
